


Outlandish

by ikigai (fencingfox)



Series: P/T Word of the Day [16]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Emotional Sex, F/M, I can't believe sex in a cave is a real tag wow, One Word Prompts, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex In A Cave, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencingfox/pseuds/ikigai
Summary: (adjective) looking or sounding bizarre or unfamiliar
Relationships: Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Series: P/T Word of the Day [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613410
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Outlandish

"What are you doing?"

B'Elanna closed the database window quickly, hoping it was quick enough. "Nothing." She twisted in her chair to look at Tom. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get your attention." He bent to give her a passing kiss. "Whatever you were reading must have been really interesting because you didn't hear me call you."

"Oh? I didn't?" B'Elanna shifted uncomfortably in her chair, unconsciously blocking the now blank screen from view. "How long were you behind me?"

"Long enough."

She chewed her cheek. "I—" She swallowed her nerves, choosing not to explain herself. "What do you think?"

"It's hot." She blushed as he continued, "When do you have holodeck time next?"

"End of the week."

Tom nodded, "Perfect, that will give me enough time to make the program."

Nervous? Who's nervous? Nobody.

Then why couldn't B'Elanna input the override Tom sent her?

He'd put the note on her mirror that morning, taped it there. What a strange thing to do. There was no one else in the room, but she'd tore it off so quick she almost crumpled it beyond recognition. She knew what the note meant.

She drudged curiosity and a sliver of stubborn pride just so she could keep her hand from shaking while inputing the override. She slipped inside quickly without taking any time to look into the dark. Goosebumps snaked from her chest down her arms as her eyes slowly adjusted.

What made her think this was a good idea? She should go. B'Elanna couldn't bring herself to turn back, however. She eagerly explored the small holographic cavern. At least, she assumed it was a cavern. She hadn't used the light of the corridor to look and the lighting now was too dim. She felt something, some off the wall feeling, that told her simultaneously to run and to prepare for battle. She chose battle, creeping further into the space.

When B'Elanna found the far wall, she thought she heard something. It was like a rock being knocked loose. The echoes made it sound like she'd done the knocking but she didn't think she had.

"Tom?" It came in a sharp whisper as if her voice might knock rocks loose.

"It's me," his voice, somewhere on the other end of the cavern spurred her confidence.

"Are you waiting for an invitation?" She teased loudly. B'Elanna wouldn't say she was nervous. Excited and curious maybe, but not nervous.

She heard him shift around the space but she wasn't sure if he was coming closer. "I'm deciding on the best way." He was right before. From her scalp to her tailbone tingled. Her legs felt wired and like they could sprint the length of _Voyager_ thirty times over without getting tired. She needed him not to play games but found that he did incredibly arousing. There was nothing that said he had to do this. There was nothing that said he had to enjoy it. Still, he clearly enjoyed prowling around the cavern with her blind to his movement.

She wanted to step closer. She wanted to step away to prolong the game. She flipped a coin in her mind and picked the right. B'Elanna stepped sideways over her feet, keeping her back to the wall and her right hand leading along it. The wall felt cool, grainy.

The echo of his footsteps grew louder. She had moved closer and froze on the realization. Could he hear her breathing? She wasn't trying to be quiet, but she wasn't trying to be loud either.

"Bored already?" He was close. He knew it too. She didn't know how long he'd waited here. Likely, his eyes were already well adjusted to the darkness. Likely, he could see her.

"I made a mistake."

"I don't think it was a mistake." His breath touched her hair but she had no sense of where the rest of him was other than the logical conclusion that he must be standing right in front of her to be moving her hair with his breathing. Without even a fumble, he pinned her right hand to the wall. She gasped. She never anticipated what a handicap not being able to see would be in even a small space. "I think you intentionally came my way."

B'Elanna couldn't answer him. She could only smell him. The thought occurred that subconsciously she came this way intentionally by following his scent. She knew it to be true as soon as she thought it. Tom found her left hand and dragged both above her head. B'Elanna fought the urge to arch to touch him. "So what if I did?"

"I might take my slow, sweet time making you unravel." He pressed kisses to B'Elanna's exposed neck between almost every word. She gave in to the urge to arch into him, only to have him growl and shove her back. He still had a hand wrapped around both her wrists. His other dug into her hip, holding her to the cavern wall. Tom nipped her ear, "I said slow."

B'Elanna took a moment to marvel at how good he was at this, at how much he seemed to be enjoying himself, and even a fleeting thought that he'd probably be willing to do this again. All of it culminated in a need to kiss him and to feel him against her. B'Elanna tugged her hand. When she added their safe word, Tom released her immediately, stepping out of the electric space between them. "Come back here."

"I thought—"

"I don't want slow. Come back here. Kiss me," She ordered, "now."

B'Elanna knew beyond a doubt that he was leering. "You don't want slow, huh?" She felt him dig his fingers into her hips suddenly, holding her to the wall while he pressed against her. Her breath caught when he rolled his hips into hers. She turned her head to where she figured his mouth would be and was rewarded with a bruising kiss. It threatened to make her collapse in a boneless heap, but she resisted the temptation long enough to lure him into a false sense of victory.

When his hands began to climb up her sides, displacing her shirt, B'Elanna turned them to pin Tom to the wall. His breath came out in a huff as his back crashed against the cavern wall. Their hands fumbled and tore at clothes until they stood bare-chested together. B'Elanna dragged her teeth along his pec. When she grazed his nipple he groaned, grabbing her tighter by the waist. She smirked as she looked up. B'Elanna could make out the shadowy difference between his hair and his face and settled her gaze where his eyes should be.

Tom's left hand reached into her hair, fingers scraping lightly on her scalp. He tugged her head down sideways, forcing her to bare her neck. She would have done so willingly but feeling him wield his strength on her made her feel vulnerable and desirable in one bundle. She allowed it, curious where else he'd lead her.

He tilted his head to kiss down her neck, landing with a sharp nip to her shoulder that gave her a chill. He removed his hand from her hair and she righted her head for a kiss. As they kissed, Tom drew her close by wrapping his hands around her butt and pulling her up and close so she had to balance on her toes. She did less balancing than leaning on him with her arms around his neck, but he didn't seem to mind. She felt the ridge of his erection against her lower stomach and used the little leverage she had to grind against him.

Tom's groan broke the kiss. They both moved so Tom's left ear was to B'Elanna's left over each other's shoulders. It was only a temporary position. Tom used the momentum to spin to behind her. B'Elanna fell against the wall on the palms of her hands. She dropped her head between her arms at the feel of Tom's bulge against her cheeks. When she circled her hips, Tom's hands wound around her front to kneed both of her breasts.

Tom leaned forward to rest his stomach against her back and she tilted her head back, turning it sideways. He muttered for twenty percent lights as he kissed her shoulder blade.

Under twenty percent lights, B'Elanna felt damned sexy with her head thrown back, her hair mussed, and Tom pressed against her. The warmth of his hands left her breasts. Before she could protest the loss, he began to untie her slacks. They fell to her ankles, falling outside her boots. She stepped out of the slacks and kicked them away. B'Elanna looked down her body just as Tom slid his hand between her skin and underwear.

She moaned, throwing her head back again, as she rocked between his hand and his body. Only after slicking her moisture over her hood, he drew his hand out and spun her. He pinned her to the wall with his body. Then he kissed her with no stops. The hand he used to tug her hair smelled like her and she loved the way she smelled alongside his natural musk.

B'Elanna realized her hands doing too little to be helpful: just resting on his hips. She could feel the hem of his boxers a little higher than the hem of his pants. B'Elanna stuck her thumbs under his boxers and slid her arms all the way back and all the way forward, keeping her thumbnails tight to his skin.

When her hands reached the front of Tom, she pushed him back. He went only far enough to undo and tug down the rest of his clothes. She never noticed, but he was barefoot now. She pulled off her boots one at a time and tossed them aside, wobbling slightly when she stood on one foot. Tom's hands met hers on the hem of her underwear, wrapping entirely over them. He kissed her gently.

"Have I ever told you how good you look in these?"

She laughed, "My regulation underwear?"

"All the blandness makes you extra good looking," he responded. She felt his grin against her lips, but decided not to protest since his hands were beginning a steady tug down of her underwear. She leaned her head back as Tom kissed down her body to remain in reach of her underwear. He seemed determined to slip them over her feet himself. He didn't quite get that far.

Once he reached her knees, he let the underwear fall. B'Elanna stepped out of them as Tom rose to pull her right nipple into his mouth. He sucked hard enough to make B'Elanna squirm. With just a nip, her whole body ached for more. She wrapped her right leg around him to encourage him. He chuckled against her chest. Then he straightened to kiss her, forcing his penis to press against her slick folds. She moaned.

"You really don't like slow."

"I really don't like sl—ooh." Her agreement morphed as he pressed a finger into her. He immediately added a second, giving her a stretch that pleasantly hurt. He curled his fingers inside her, causing her to jerk. Her leg slipped down but she forced it back up. "Tom," she groaned, throwing her head forward. He pulled his fingers out of her at the same time that he steadied her thigh with his left hand.

Tom reached for her standing leg and drew it up, pressing her into the wall. B'Elanna locked her ankles together at his hips as he supported her with both hands there. She dropped her head against his shoulder to watch him pull away, align, and steadily push into her.

B'Elanna tore her eyes away and lifted her head for a kiss once he reached into her to the hilt. Her body hummed with anticipation. The cavern at her back dug into her skin but not terribly. She wondered for a moment if he'd planned that. He stepped a little closer to keep a good hold on her and a good angle at the same time.

On his first thrust into her, she had to break the kiss to pant. "Ooh," B'Elanna added an incoherent approval that Tom grinned in response to.

Tom stole another kiss, nipping her lower lip at the end of it. When he pulled away, keeping his face close, he replied, "I told you it would be hot." He thrust into her roughly again, causing B'Elanna's tailbone to hit the wall.

Like his motion pressed a button to make the sound, she growled against his returning lips, "Quit fooling around." She tugged at his hair, pulling him close and keeping him there. His lips moved slowly against hers. His tongue was even slower to seek entry. His hips were no different a story. B'Elanna squeezed her legs tighter around him and let her fingers scrap down his back. He jerked deeper into her, then continued the rhythm with the deeper thrust. B'Elanna couldn't focus on anything else. She tore herself from their kiss and rested her chin over his shoulder. She hugged his shoulders; he held her hips.

B'Elanna felt his right hand slip forward from her hip, across the front of her pelvic bone. He paused only half a moment to put his thumb over her hood in just the right place to make B'Elanna want his hands all over her again. She keeled as he circled slowly with his thumb and thrust evenly into her.

Her thighs began to shake. She could hardly hold herself there. With Tom's hand between them, she couldn't hold as tightly. The orgasm at the edge of her perception started to slip away when she had to focus more on her legs. She didn't want to lose this. It felt so good. She didn't have a better word for it in the moment, she hardly had the words to request, "The ground, Tom. I can't—." Tom returned his hand to her hip and pulled out of her, glistening even in the dim light with her fluids. She shakily found a bare spot to lay, with her hips on his jacket.

Tom pressed himself over her between her raised knees. "I will never get over how beautiful you are."

She smiled, but pulled him down for a kiss, "Shut up, we're having sex in a cave; you don't need to convince me about anything." When he came up for air, he rolled his hips, slipping inside because they were both so slick. He didn't back out, but pushed slowly.

"I just want to make sure you know." He dropped to his elbows over her and rested his lips on her forehead. B'Elanna rose her hips to meet he established a rhythm. Then, Tom drew back, supporting himself with his knees and holding her thighs to watch. She felt self-conscious even now: here they were in a holographic cave having sex because she wanted to live out a small fantasy. It almost felt too personal. What a ridiculous concept. How long had they been dating? Yet, she couldn't ignore it. "Where's your head?"

B'Elanna blinked, clearing her mind enough to notice Tom had slowed and nearly stopped just to get her attention. "Come back down here." She opened her arms to wrap herself around his shoulders. He hesitated to kiss her. When he gave in, his hips began to move again. There was enough space between her stomach and his that B'Elanna slipped her hand between them, rubbing under, over, and around her hood in time to his thrusts.

The pressure built again. Looking for something to hold, her left hand found his hair, tugging hard, but he mercifully didn't stop. She shrieked, breaking their kiss, on the sudden rush of sensation. Tom continued to thrust in and out of her, building her orgasm as he searched for his. He groaned and stopped abruptly, in to the hilt, when he found his release.

They remained motionless a moment longer, panting. Tom broke the heavy air first with a laugh and a gentle kiss, "We should come here more often."

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus word:  
> chasmophilia - (noun) arousal to caverns, crevices, and valleys
> 
> I found it while looking for something _outlandish_. I couldn't help myself. (not sorry :D)
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
